The Greatest Battle of All
by RemyFlare
Summary: The four Pevensies along with their cousin Eustace are called back to Narnia after a horrifying accident almost kills Lucy. An age old enemy returns to Narnia. As the High Kings and Queens of Narnia return to the battlefield who will reign victorius.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Storms Roar

* * *

><p>"Lucy you've been staring out of that window for the past hour, come and have some food."<p>

Lucy looked up at her eldest brother with a smile even though her eyes still held a far off look.

"I'll be down now Peter."

He nodded and walked to the dining room where is younger brother, sister and cousin sat. Susan looked up from setting down the food.

"Is she coming?"

Peter nodded; as he sat down he leaned on his one hand.

"Do you think we should talk to her?"

Edmund looked up.

"Talk to who?"

Peter gave him a withering look.

"Lucy of course, all she does is stare out of that window."

"She misses Narnia is all...we all do." Replied Edmund.

Peter nodded again.

"I know but it's been two years, we've all moved on."

"Some of us more than others." Muttered Edmund glancing at Susan.

"Edmund!"

"What has he done now?" asked Lucy as she walked in and sat next to Peter.

"Nothing, he's just being his usual self." Said Peter, forcing a smile. Lucy nodded and started eating. The rest of them exchanged glances and Susan kicked Peter under the table to make him talk. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Lu." He started.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, we _all_ are slightly worried Lu. You haven't been the same old Lu for a while now."

Lucy laughed.

"Don't be silly Peter; of course I'm the same old Lucy."

"Yes but all you do is star into space and daydream, we know you miss Narnia Lucy but..."

"But it's time you moved on." Interrupted Susan, Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You want me to forget about Narnia."

They all looked at each other again except Eustace who had found some interest with his potatoes and was staring at them, sensing an argument brewing.

"Not forget Lu, just move on." Explained Peter.

Lucy stood quickly, knocking over her chair to the floor with a bang.

"Lucy..." started Peter.

"Don't Lucy me! You want me to forget any of it happened, that Aslan, the Narnians," she glared at Susan, "that Caspian had never existed!"

Lucy moved away from her family, ignoring their calls as she ran from the room and out of her Aunt's house and into the garden.

She knew it was going to happen eventually, that she'd have to leave all her memories of Narnia behind her and live a normal boring life. Lucy missed the adventure of exploring Narnian lands with her siblings and friends. She slowed to a stop by an old oak tree, and leaned against it closing her eyes.

_ Oh Aslan, why did I leave Narnia?_

Sighing quietly she opened her eyes and kept walking, kicking at stones on the siblings annoyed her far too much at times. Ever since she, Edmund and Eustace had returned from Narnia, it was as if every Narnian thought was to be purged from her mind. Edmund had stopped talking about it after their first week back home and Eustace only talked about it occasionally.

Lucy sat outside for the next few hours remembering all her good times she spent in Narnia. She missed everyone terribly especially Aslan, Mr Tumnus and Caspian. Even though she had never said, Lucy had a slight crush on Caspian ever since their voyage on the Dawn Treader. Just as Caspians face appeared in her her head something hit Lucy face and rolled down her cheek causing her to jump in surprise, she watched as the now overcast skies opened and droplets of water fell around her. Hurrying up from her seat she raced back to the house, Susan stood with the door already open, casting Lucy a bemused expression she handed her a towel.

"Honestly Lu, how long were you going to spend out there?"

Lucy decided to answer with a shrug as she wrung out her clothes and hair. Tutting quietly Susan walked into the drawing room leaving Lucy alone. She hurried upstairs and dressed in a set of clean, dry clothes. A flash of lightning lit up the room followed by a rumble of thunder making her shiver. As she finished changing there was a knock at the door and Edmund came in.

"Hey Lucy, we're all having a game of chess, do you want to join us?"

"Yes, I'll be down ..." she was cut off as a loud creaking noise filled the room followed by a deafening snap.

"What was that?" Edmund said loudly moving towards the window, peering out of it he watched in horror as the tree that stood outside the house slowly started falling towards the room. Within a split second he had grabbed a bewildered Lucy and was pulling her out of the room and down the stairs yelling as he went.

"Peter! Get everyone out of the house now!"

As they got to the bottom of the stairs a crash was heard and the ceiling above the caved slightly as the weight of the tree bowed the house. Peter, Susan and Eustace ran into the hallway nearly colliding with Edmund and Lucy.

"What's happening?" asked Peter.

"The tree it's fallen onto the house." Explained Edmund quickly, still pulling Lucy through the house towards the front door. The rest followed quickly, swiftly stepping over fallen furniture and debris. They neared the front door just as another cracking noise sounded above their heads, they all paused looking up, the ceiling had cracked and was falling towards them. The all threw themselves away from the oncoming pile of wood and stone. Peter and Edmund threw themselves over Susan and Lucy as broken stone and wood splinters were thrown over them. After a few moments of silence they raised their heads, coughing from the dust that had stared settling around them. Peter stood quickly checking everyone was alright.

"We need to get out."

Edmund stood helping Lucy and Eustace up.

"That's an excellent idea Peter," said Eustace "but the doors not there!"

They all turned to where the door would usually have been but were met with a huge pile of timbers beams.

_ Oh God Aslan, please help us._

Lucy and Susan watched as the boys started pulling at stones and wood in a hope to find a way out but as they dislodged different pieces of the fallen building more seemed to fall in their place. Susan stepped forward.

"Pete, are we stuck here?" her voice shook as she spoke betraying the apparent bravery in her voice.

Rubbing his hands over his face he looked around them.

"I...I don't know Su, I really don't."

With that Susan sunk to the floor, panic evident on her face. Lucy kneeled next to her elder sister wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Su, someone will come and rescue us." But even as she spoke those words, she truly did not believe them herself. A few minutes later they were all sat in a small circle, listening to the rain beat against the broken remains of the house. Another rumble of thunder sounded making them all jump except Lucy who jerked her head up to listen again.

"Did you all hear that?"

"It's just the thunder Lucy." Said Edmund wearily.

She stood up quickly.

"No it's not! Really listen!"

They all raised their heads in an effort to hear anything that would save them. As the thunder sounded again, they all heard the roar that sounded with it.

"You have to be joking!" said Edmund also standing. "There's no chance that that's really him... is there?"

"Well, he's always saved as before hasn't he?" replied Lucy stepping towards the broken walls of the house.

"Yeah, he has but...wait Lu don't get to close to the walls...!" Edmund was cut off as there was an unearthly crack above Lucy's head and the whole ceiling crumbled down on top of her. Susan's scream was joined by another roar as a white haze covered their vision and the house disappeared from their view.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter ^_^ Please review and Thank You for Reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Returning home

* * *

><p>Caspian sat at the head of the table in the council room, before him sat twenty officials of neighbouring countries within Narnia, every one of them shouting at someone else across from them. Rubbing his hands over his face in annoyance he stood.<p>

"Gentlemen! Please, may we be civil!"

Their voices hushed to a silence and he returned to his seat.

"Now, I think we all can agree that something must be done in the Lone Islands. The slave trading and piracy must come to a stop."

All the officials nodded in agreement to the Kings words.

"Now, how do we as a council hope to stop this?"

An elderly man in dark blue robes stood.

"We could send in soldiers to eradicate them Sire?"

Another snorted with disgust.

"Oh yes, lets slaughter everyone of them! Do you know how bad that will make us look then?"

More officials stood, hurling abuse at each. Caspian, seeing no point in continuing the meeting, stood from is chair and left the room. He casually walked along the hallways of the palace until he reached the throne room. Entering he found Trumpkin along with a few close acquaintances, all stood in front of a large tapestry that hung behind the Kings and Queens of Old thrones. Trumpkin looked up as Caspian entered.

"Ah sire, the tapestry just arrived."

He made his way over to the group and gazed up. The High Kings and Queens of Narnia were intricately woven onto the material each wearing their crowns and ceremonial robes.

"Excellent, now they may look down on Narnia forever."

Trumpkin nodded

"Yes, it was always..." he was cut short as a sudden wind picked up and a white light appeared in the centre of the room. Five figures appeared, four of them were stood, and one lay on the floor. Slowly they came into focus and Trumpkin let out a breath of surprise. Caspian stepped forward towards the five friends he had made not so long ago.

Change POV (I think, well something changed in the way I was writing, not quite sure what it is though)

Peter stepped towards the four thrones before him but stopped himself when he remembered what had happened, he turned around to face his siblings and Eustace, only then noticing Caspian and a group of Narnians stood not six feet away. Caspian moved forward clasping Peter into a hearty embrace. Edmund and Eustace repeated the gesture. As Caspian turned to face Susan he found she had moved and was now leaning over the still form of Lucy, fear and panic etched on her face. Everyone dropped to the floor around Lucy as Susan tried to wake her. Caspian looked up.

"Trumpkin could you inform the Royal Physician that she is needed in my room."

Trumpkin nodded and quickly hurried away. Turning back he spoke to Peter.

"Come bring her to my room then we will treat her."

Peter nodded lifting the light form of his sister into his arms and following Caspian through the hallways of the castle. Susan, Edmund and Eustace followed, slowly revelling in the fact they were in Narnia once again. They soon arrived at Caspian's quarters and Peter lay Lucy down on the large bed. Susan sat beside her younger sister holding her hand tightly. All the males stood uneasily around them watching Lucy.

Within a few minutes a young women rushed through the door carrying a satchel.

"What has happened?" she asked moving swiftly the bed where Lucy lay.

"Well, we're not entirely sure but she won't wake." Explained Peter.

The women looked confused but proceeded to check the young girl over.

A few minutes later she had finished announcing that Lucy had most probably fainted and that she needed to continue resting. Caspian thanked her and she left the room.

Caspian looked at the five people on front of him.

"Well this is a pleasant, if not unexpected surprise."

Edmund laughed awkwardly. "You're telling us!"

Caspian sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

"So you have no idea why you have returned to Narnia?" he asked. Peter shook his head.

"No, we were at our Aunts, when a storm started. The tree outside fell on the house, we were trapped until Lucy heard a lion roar in the distance but as she moved the ceiling fell on top of her and well, then we ended up here." He explained.

"Speaking of here, where are we?" asked Eustace, looking out of the window.

"Why Cair Paravel of course!" exclaimed Caspian with a smile. Susan looked up.

"But last time we were here it was a crumbling ruin..."

"The plans of the original castle were found and I had it rebuilt practically the same as the last." Caspian told her.

"Um, what exactly is Cair Paravel?" asked Eustace.

"It's where we used to live when we first arrived in Narnia." Said Edmund, who joined Eustace at the window and started pointing out different places to him.

"Well, I certainly want a bath and a change of clothes." Said Peter.

"I'll have some servants escort you to your rooms and I will watch over Lucy if you wish." Offered Caspian.

"That would be wonderful; come along everyone I'm sure Lucy doesn't want to wake up to us in our scruffy clothes."

They all left the rooms and Caspian watched Lucy as she slept. She had changed quite a lot since he had last seen her which in Narnian years and only been nine months, her hair had grown longer and her face was slimmer than he remembered and she seemed much older. Sighing gently he stood at the window and watched the waves lap up the beach as he remembered the last time they had visited.

A quite moan alerted him to Lucy; he turned around to find her with her eyes open looking at the ceiling in confusion. She sat up slowly looking around until she saw Caspian. Her eyes widened slightly and she groaned loudly falling back onto the bed.

"I'm dead."

Caspian almost laughed as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"You're not dead Lucy quite the opposite in fact."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How am I in Narnia then?" she asked confused.

"Well from what Peter has told me, you were about to be crushed by a building and Aslan saved you by sending you here."

Suddenly her expression brightened and a smile burst onto her face.

"So I'm really back?"

Caspian nodded.

"Yes!" she cried throwing her arms around a shocked Caspian who hugged her back with a laugh.

"Now, Lucy you have to rest." He chastised softly.

"But I want to go and see everyone!" she whined.

"You can see them tomorrow, now go to sleep, you're obviously ti..." Caspian stopped deciding there was no point in continuing talking because she had already fallen asleep. He smiled gently pulling the covers up to her chin and then leaving the room.

* * *

><p>This is quite an achievement for me to get a chapter up a day after the first. Well I hope you enjoy it and I was thinking of setting up a deviant art account and posting illistrations from my fanfiction on there, say in your review if you would like that ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Waking to the Eastern Sea

Lucy woke slowly the next morning; groggily she sat up and looked around. She was still in Caspian's room; the usual occupier was sat, snoring softly, in an armchair beside the bed. Giggling lightly she stood from the bed and moved towards the window and pulled the drapes back. Sunlight poured through the window panes lighting the room. Lucy smiled as she gazed upon the startling blue waters of Narnia.

"Wonderful." She murmured to herself.

"It is isn't it?" Jumping she turned around to find Caspian awake and standing behind her.

"Yes, it is but I've only seen this sea outside of Cair Paravel." She told him confused.

"That's because this is Cair Paravel."

Lucy mouth dropped open in shock.

"How is that possible?"

"When you left many Narnian's came forward with objects from your Golden Age, many had practically disintegrated over the years but the plans for this castle were found in an old foxes den. I had the whole palace restored." Explained Caspian.

With a huge grin and a sudden,loud exclamation of "Yes!" she threw herself at Caspian. With a bemused expression he caught her around the waist and chuckled loudly.

"Geez Lucy, let the poor man go."

They both turned around to find Peter leaning in the doorway, dressed in Narnian clothes with his sword at his side. She let go of Caspian and hugged her eldest brother tightly.

"We're back Pete!"

"So we are Lucy, so we are." He said hugging her back.

"But why are we here?" she asked.

Peter's smile faltered as he shared a glance with Caspian.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and then we'll talk about it, meet us in the dining hall."

Lucy nodded, slightly confused, but left to go in search of her room hoping it would still be in its original place. She found it quickly and opened the door. Inside she found a large four poster bed, intricately carved Narnian furnishings and a set of French doors that lead to a balcony overlooking the Eastern Sea. A dryad stood folding clothes and turned as she entered.

"Ah, Queen Lucy, I have prepared a bath for you." She said curtsying.

"Thank you...May I enquire to your name?"

"Maire, your majesty."

"Well, Maire thank you very much."

An hour later Lucy was sat in front of a large vanity as Maire's fingers worked her hair into artful braids a top her head. Standing in front of large mirror she spun slowly watching as the pale blue dress she wore fanned out around her feet.

"Thank you, Maire!"

"It was my pleasure to make you look beautiful, your Majesty." Said Maire in a humble voice.

Lucy blushed.

"I'm hardly beautiful; Susan after all is the best looking in our family."

"We are all beautiful in our own way." Maire told her. Lucy nodded silently before making her way through the castle. She smiled at servants that passed her, all of them welcoming her back warmly. She entered the dining hall to find all her siblings, Eustace and Caspian sat at the table, as she e neared Caspian stood and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and looked around at everyone.

Edmund, Eustace and Peter were all wearing fine tunics of Narnia fabric while Susan wore a long red dress encrusted with crystals that caught the light as she moved. Lucy envied her sisters ability to make boys and men turn their heads as she walked by even in Narnia this was happening. Servants that walked past marvelled at the eldest Queen as they served them.

"Lucy, I'm so glad that your better, you really scared as when you wouldn't wake!" cried Susan, standing from her chair and hugging Lucy tightly. She had to pat her on the back lightly before Susan let go.

"I'm fine Su, I just want to know why we're here?"

Peter leant forward onto his elbows.

"You remember the storm and how we were trapped."

Lucy nodded.

"Well, when you stood up the roof above us fell on top of you and then we ended up here." Finished Eustace

Lucy was silent for a moment.

"So we're here because I almost died." She said not intending what it to be a question. Everyone else grew silent as they speculated how else they could have gotten here. With a small sigh Lucy stood from her place at the table and walked out of the room, through the castle hallways and out of a side door. She appeared to be in a garden, low hedgerows ran in circular patterns; Lucy walked the circle ending at a small bench in the centre. She sat down heavily and started pulling at strands of thread on the skirt of her dress.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

When she looked up, Caspian was stood in front of her holding an apple out at her.

"I didn't know when you'd last ate." He explained as she took it off him.

"Come to think of it neither do I." She told him staring at the apple but not eating it. Caspian sat beside her.

"You do not seem all that happy to be in Narnia right now."

"I...I was just thinking, that if we were to return back to our home would I still be there. I mean if I was about to die there wouldn't I be in the same situation?"

Caspian watched the youngest Pevensie before him; it was unusual to him to see her so depressed over such a matter, he Lucy he remembered always looked on the brighter side of everything.

"I guess all we can hope is that you stay here then, aye." He told her nudging her gently with his elbow to make her laugh. A smile broke out on her lips as she tossed the apple into the air.

"I guess so." She replied catching it as it came back down.

"Good, now that you've cheered are you going to join all of us for some training?" he asked standing then offering his hand to her. She took it and stood.

"Yes...do you still have my dagger and cordial?"

"Of course." He said with a gracious smile.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long, I just started back at school and I am not organised in any way, shape or form. I hope you enjoy the little bit of Lucy x Caspian (it is only little mind you _ about this big.) ;). .com Finally got it up. I've not done any Narnian drawings yet but bear with me I will. Please review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>As Lucy and Caspian neared the training grounds they could hear the tell tale clash of swords. When they arrived Peter and Edmund were already in a heated battle as they dodged the others blade. Susan stood a good few feet away, her bow held confidently in her hands as she aimed it at a round wooden target. With a small twang the arrow shot through the air and buried itself deep within the centre of the target. Susan shot them a confident smirk.<p>

"Still haven't lost it!" she called.

"So it would seem." Muttered Lucy under her breath as she turned away and walked towards a small hut that held the weapons.

Inside the walls were lined with glass cases filled with various swords, knives and bows but directly in the middle of the room were her dagger. They had been laid on a red cushion; beside them were three empty cases that she assumed held her brothers and sisters weapons which were currently in use. Smiling to herself she pulled the dagger out of the case, tying it around her waist. Next she wandered towards the bows and after looking, she carefully pulled an ivory bow out with several arrows and headed back outside. Susan was still shooting and had almost filled the bulls eye with arrows. With a sigh, Lucy moved to another target, stepping into the familiar stance of an archer and raising her bow. Instantly she was taken back to the battle with the sea serpent when she had been aboard the Dawn Treader. She closed her eyes and released the arrow imagining the serpent rearing over the ship. With a resounding thud the arrow hit the bulls eye. Caspian laughed loudly and clapped from where he stood next to Susan.

"It looks like you have competition Susan!"

With a loud huff, Susan childishly stomped towards the castle. Caspian watched her leave with a confused look.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"No, she's just to vain." Explained Edmund.

"Ed!" chatisized Peter with a frown.

"It's no use denying it Pete, she's been awful since she got back from America!"

"America?" asked Caspian.

"It's a country in our world." Explained Lucy, placing her bow on the ground and pulling out her dagger. She looked at it thoughtfully.

"You know I could really use something bigger especially if we go into battle." She said looking at Peter.

"I don't think so, Luce." He told her with a shake of his head. "You're too young and even if we are going into battle, you are most definitely not coming."

"I am not too young!" she retorted.

"Yes, you are Lucy!" he told her turning away.

"I'm sixteen and can do what I like!" she yelled at his retreating figure.

Peter spun back around his face thunderous, sword clenched tightly in his hand.

"I am your elder brother and as I High King I am telling you, you will not fight. I will ban you from even practicing if you continue to act like this!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed and she stormed away from the training grounds forcing her dagger back into its sheath. Her shoes made a loud crunching noise as she walked the stony paths back to the castle. Another set of footsteps sounded behind her but she kept up her pace if not walking a bit faster.

"Lucy! Lucy wait!"

Rolling her eyes she stopped and turned around.

"Yes Edmund?"

He stopped in front of her half bent trying to catch his breath.

"You...You forgot this." He held out his hand and dangled her cordial in front of her. She reached out and unhooked it from his fingers,

"Thanks" she said quietly. Edmund smiled.

"Don't thank me thank Caspian, he was going to give it to you but you walked away."

She nodded silently as she tied her cordial to her waist, just as she was about to turn away Edmund stopped her.

"You know Peters only doing what he thinks is right?"

Lucy sighed.

"I know but I am not a child anymore Ed, I don't need him to wrap me up in a bubble away from the rest of the world."

Edmund smiled lightly and ruffled his young sister's hair much to her annoyance.

"I'll talk to him Lu, 'kay?"

She smiled at him sweetly before continuing towards the Cair Paravel. When she stepped through the main doors she noticed a small faun struggling with an abnormally large tray of food. Just as it the tray started teetering to one side she hurried forward and placed her hands on it. Startled the faun looked around to see his Queen smiling at him with a bemused expression.

"Your Highness!" he exclaimed, his hands shaking even more than before. "You do not have to do that!"

"Oh it's fine!" she told him collecting a few bread rolls from the top of the pile. "Now, where were you headed?"

"The... the Library, Queen Susan requested some food."

Smiling widely she walked down the corridor towards the large room that held most of the books in Narnia, hopefully she would be able to talk to her sister. The young faun scrabbled along beside her eager to not keep their Majesties waiting.

"So what is your name?" asked Lucy as they passed through another doorway.

"My...my name?"

"Yes, your name."

"Phio, Your Majesty."

Lucy smiled again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Phio."

Phio's eyes widened at the Queens friendly demeanour.

"And yourself, Your Highness."

They remained silent as they came to the library. Phio knocked quietly on the door and entered bowing low as he did. Lucy entered after him and gasped. The Library had grown since she remembered it and was now crammed with books from ceiling to floor, in the centre sat various armchairs and oversized cushions where Susan now sat head buried in a thick book. She glanced up as Thio neared and thanked him when he set the food down beside her. He left quickly leaving the two Queens alone. Susan looked at Lucy curiously.

"Why are you holding bread?" she asked.

"Um, I was just helping...someone." murmured Lucy placing the rolls on the tray before taking a seat beside her sister.

"What are you reading?"

Susan marked her page and handed her sister the book.

"Laws and Physics of Narnia." Read Lucy. "Is it good?"

Susan frowned. "It's...a good read."

Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, it's dreadful, I was just distracting myself." Explained Susan.

Lucy tilted her head curiously.

"Whatever for?"

Susan whispered something quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Caspian." She said louder.

"Oh." Murmured Lucy.

Susan sighed wistfully. "

"I don't think he loves the way he did not anymore."

Lucy shuffled closer to her sister and placed an arm around her.

"Well see it from his point of view, he has not seen you for very long time and believed that you would never return. He couldn't rule a kingdom when he was hanging onto a lost love, he had to move on."

Susan looked at her sister.

"I guess so."

Lucy grinned, standing up and spinning round.

"And you never know someone for more dashing will come along and sweep you off your feet!"

Susan giggled softly and was pulled out of her seat and also spun around the room. They were interrupted for too soon as Eustace popped his head around the door, his left eyebrow raised at the two sisters.

"We're having tea outside but if your both to busy...doing girly stuff then I can come back later." He told them with a cheeky grin.

With a grin of their own the two sisters walked towards their cousin and linked arms with him then proceeded to force him to skip down the hallways of Cair Paravel much to the amusement of the servants.

* * *

><p>Yes I have FINALLY uploaded a chapter. School is immensely busy at the moment and GCSE'S dont even start for another year! -_- Deary me. Anyhoo please review because I love you all if you do! 3<p> 


End file.
